


Coffee Date

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [53]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Photographer AU: Bucky is your photographer and your his model.Sequel to 'Snap Shots' which can also be found on this account.





	

It was one of those days where you woke up extremely early because of nerves or excitement for the events of the day, the type of day where you got up at 4am without meaning to and struggled to fall back asleep. Where you walked around cleaning up what you could and wasting time watching TV and looking over proposed projects and photo shoots from other companies and designers. It was all in an effort to waste time and bring the meeting with Bucky closer. It was strange for you to feel nervous about Bucky, but now a relationship with him was a real possibility not something that seemed unlikely to happen. Now it was happening and the familiar nerves from past dates and relationships had risen to the surface, the need to please, to impress and most of all the hope that that other person was interested. 

You forced yourself not to fuss too much with your appearance, reminded yourself that it was simply coffee and a warm jumper and some trousers would do or a simple dress, nothing too fancy and nothing too over the top. After all it was just coffee even if it was coffee with an incredibly handsome man. It was just coffee. You still second guessed yourself before leaving your home, wondering if you looked fine, if you shouldn’t change what you were wearing or do something with your hair, but you forced yourself out the door. 

Nonetheless, even with the time wasting and the fretting over little things like the shoes you were wearing, you still arrived at the coffee shop early, so early in fact that you went through a whole coffee and started on a second before he even arrived. And when he arrived you were torn between being happy to see him and absolutely nervous and oddly terrified. You’d have thought that being a plus size model, someone who frequently stood in front of cameras, that you’d have been able to handle something as simple as a date. 

“Hi...” You stood out of your chair to meet him, he’d grabbed a coffee before coming to sit with you. You didn’t have to ask to know it was black with sugar, you’d learnt that in the time you’d worked together. 

“Hey.” There was an awkward moment where neither you knew whether you should shake hands, hug, or kiss the other’s cheek and you went forward for a hug while he went for a kiss and it had the odd combination of a hug/kiss combo. The two of you pulled away embarrassed and quickly sat down in your chairs, hands cupping your cups of coffee.

“So...a date, huh?” 

“Yeah...” You breathed it out, eyes flitting around the room. You weren’t sure how to do this, the last date you had had been a while ago and you couldn’t remember ever being this nervous about a date before. 

“I’m sorry if i’m not very good at it...I haven’t been on one for a while...” 

“Neither have I, if i’m being honest” You took a sip from your drink, eyes moving from the window and the people moving outside and back to the man in front of you who was running a hand through his hair again, his prosthetic hand still holding the cup in front of him, tapping fingers against the side.

Advancements in technology had made prosthesis look incredibly real and they worked just like a real limb to an extent. Bucky’s had always been one of the more high tech you’d ever seen, gleaming metal, interlinking plates that moved and shifted, the softest sound of whirring every time he moved. 

“Really? Beautiful woman like you?” You rolled your eyes at him, a smile growing on your face at the compliment. For someone who said he wasn’t very good at dates he wasn’t doing too badly at the moment. 

“Says the handsome man, what’s your excuse?”

“Army, not really the best place to have a relationship and then I was just trying to settle back into civilian life and...yeah...you?” You could understand that not everyone could handle long distance relationships even more so when your partner could get hurt or die any day, any time. Then you couldn’t even imagine how hard it must have been to come back home, to have to act like everyone else, where loud noises are often harmless and people are absorbed in their own lives and often ignore you. 

“I find men who are interested in me tend to be assholes...I gave it up for a while after the last one..” You had a few shitty dates; guys who went out with you because of some weird fetish for fat girls and then refused to show you off around friends, men who turned up and decided that your body wasn’t to their liking so why date you? Guys who just talked about themselves and didn’t ask anything about you. Just some really shitty guys and it happened so often that you just ended up saying no to dates for a while. Bucky was the first decent guy you’d been on a date with for a long while.

.“Am I an asshole?”

“No, Bucky, you are...a really great guy and i’m glad you decided to ask me out.” Bucky was the guy you took home to meet your parents, your dad applauded his service to the country and your mother flirted with him because he was handsome. The type of guy your dad liked and trusted and your mum wanted you to marry. Not boring by any stretch, just nice, and good. The right type of person to get involved with, quite simply he wasn’t an asshole. 

“You’re pretty great yourself, y’know that?”

“I try!” The laughter that bubbled forth from him was loud and had his whole body moving with it. You’d never seen Bucky laugh like that, there was something undeniably attractive about seeing him happy, seeing him laugh and also knowing that you did that. You made him laugh.

The date continued along a similar theme, you’d drink your drinks and ask questions back and forth. You learnt that Bucky had a best friend, Steve, who had been with him in the Army and was still there. He learnt that you bought things you didn’t need just because they looked nice. You learnt about his family and he learnt about yours and it went back and forth for hours. Drinks were replaced with new ones, and muffins were brought to satiate your growing hunger. You’d never had such a relaxed date with anyone before, never laughed so hard or felt so comfortable and maybe that was a bi-product of this man having already seen you in underwear about 5 or 6 different times or perhaps it was just Bucky. But all you really knew was that you really liked him.

“So, we should...probably say goodbye, huh?” You stood up from the chair, grabbing your empty cup and your stuff. You didn’t really want to leave but there was a limit to how long you could stay as well as not wanting to seem completely odd by having a 6 hour long coffee date.

“Probably...”

“I’d...i’d like to go on a date again? With you...”

“I’d like too, doll.” You’d never been called that by him before and unlike the sleazy guys on street corners it didn’t make you feel uncomfortable, but rather somewhat appreciated. 

The two of you stepped out of the coffee shop and rocked on your heels for a few moments before turning away and walking in opposite directions. It was strange to have a date where you wanted to stay and never leave. 


End file.
